


Everything Hurts

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 1: The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Canon Related, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Will misses Kayla and Austin, hand holding, he tries his best, hes also mad at Apollo, idk if it’s completely canon compliant, will solace angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Will is having a rough time coping with Austin and Kayla’s disappearances, but luckily enough he’s got a caring boyfriend who tries his best to help.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Everything Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like an hour
> 
> Not proofread
> 
> *i don’t own these characters*

There had been a gloomy cloud hanging over Camp Halfblood ever since the kidnapping of Kayla and Austin. Archery lessons had been put on hold, as did musical numbers during campfires. 

Campfires didn’t hold the same cheer they usually did. 

The infirmary had taken a particularly hard blow as well.

Will, who was usually a very calm and collected head medic, had been all over the place. He had been irritable, jumpy, and quite frankly a mess. Austin and Kayla were the only siblings he had that he was truly close to. They were all he had left since before the second Titan War. Losing them meant losing so many memories of Lee and Michael, and all their other fallen siblings. 

He had been absent from the infirmary for the most part, deciding to hole himself up in Cabin 7 instead. He knew it was irresponsible of him, he knew he had responsibilities as counselor, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed.

All he could do is think about his two little siblings and how scared they must be. He wanted nothing more than to hold them in his arms and protect them from the world. 

Will had memories of Kayla, only nine or ten when they fought in Manhattan, crawling into his bunk night after night when the war ended. She was so small, so scared. He could only remember holding her in his arms, telling her that she was safe and he would protect her. 

He had promised he would never leave her like Lee and Michael had left them. 

And now she was gone, Austin was too, and he couldn’t protect them. He couldn’t keep them safe like he swore to do. 

“Will?” 

He lifted his head up and turned, unsurprised to see Nico standing in the doorway of Cabin Seven. He sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes as he sat up. The blankets fell to pool around his waist. 

“Hey, Death Boy…” Will mumbled, forcing a small smile. 

Nico closed the door behind him, then slowly shuffled over to the blonde. “How are you feeling?” He asked timidly. He was still getting used to the whole “relationship” thing, but he wanted to make Will feel better. 

Will shrugged, staring down at his lap. He began to rub his blanket between his fingers, swallowing thickly. “Has there been any word from Apollo?” He asked. 

The son of Hades shook his head. He smoothed out the blankets at the foot of Will’s bunk and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. He tucked his long hair behind his ears. 

“Nothing.” Nico sighed. “I...I’m really sorry Will.” 

Will groaned, tangling his hands in his curls and giving them a harsh tug. “I’m so tired of this!” He exclaimed suddenly, making Nico flinch from the outburst. 

“Will?” 

“No! I’m tired of all this shit happening!” The blonde shoved his blankets off of him and curled his knees up to his chest. “I’m tired of doing all this for the gods and them never giving us anything in return!” 

Will swung his legs ever the side of the bed and stood up. He began to pace around the cabin, continuing to pull on his hair. He breathed heavily. 

“I have fought for Apollo and his legacy for two wars now! I have seen countless of my own  _ siblings _ die and what have the gods ever done for me? Nothing! Not a single fucking thing!” He screamed, finally releasing all his pent up anger and frustration. “I have seen more death in my fifteen years of life than anyone should see in their lifetime! My own father doesn’t give a shit about me or my siblings, he just wants to use us to regain his status of god! I just want a  _ normal _ life!” 

In a moment of rage, he slammed his fist into one of the bunk bed frames. Will winced, shaking his hand and biting the inside of his cheek. He choked on a sob, crumbling to his knees. He curled up into a ball on the wooden floor, clutching his throbbing fist against his chest. 

Everything  _ hurt.  _

He wanted Austin and Kayla. He wanted their hugs, they always have the best hugs. He needed his siblings back, for the sake of his own sanity. He needed them to be safe and sound in Cabin Seven. 

Will sniffed, lifting his head up when he felt something warm and slightly weighted drape over him. He found Nico kneeled down beside him, trying to wrap him up in his bomber jacket. 

“Thanks, Neeks…” he mumbled, pulling Nico’s jacket tightly around him. 

Nico gave him a small smile, laying his head on Will’s shoulder. “Do you want me to look at your hand?” He whispered. 

Will couldn’t help but smile. He could tell Nico was trying his best, and it lifted his spirits a small bit. He held out his hand for the ravenette to examine. 

The son of Hades lifted his head up and took Will’s hand, brushing his thumb over his bruising and scraped knuckles. He turned the blonde’s hand over and pressed on the center of his palm. 

“Definitely broken, the whole thing.” Nico concluded. 

Will snorted, a small laugh escaping him. “It’s not broken, you’re just being a goof.” He said, his voice hoarse from his screaming and crying. 

“Nah, the whole thing is shattered.” Nico insisted, bumping their shoulders together. He pressed their palms together and laced their fingers together. 

The blonde’s eyes drifted down to their hands. His heart swelled at the sight. “You’re holding my hand.” He breathed out, looking back up to meet Nico’s dark eyes. 

Nico’s cheeks flushed a soft pink. He nodded slowly. “Yeah...Yeah I am.” His breath hitched. “Is that okay? We don’t have to- I’m sorry I didn’t ask first I just-“ he tried to pull his hand away from Will’s. 

“No! No it’s okay, Neeks. It’s okay.” He said quickly, placing his unoccupied hand on Nico’s cheek. “You don’t need to ask to hold my hand. I uh, I really need this right now.” His voice lowered to a whisper as his cheeks flushed. 

Nico relaxed, nodding slowly. He leaned his cheek into Will’s hand. “I...I’m always here for you, Will. Promise.” He said shyly. 

“Thanks, Neeks.” Will said back. “I’m always here for you too, no matter what.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
